Allis-Chalmers D Series
The Allis-Chalmers D Series was a range of models of tractors made by the Allis-Chalmers Manufacturing Company from 1957 to 1969. All of the D Series tractors, except for the D21, had hand-operated, shift-on-the-go oil clutches, commonly referred to as a hand clutch. This clutch was in low range when pulled back, neutral in the middle, and high range when pushed forward. This hand clutch also exists on the D21, but it was not meant for shifting on the go. D14 The Allis-Chalmers D14 was the first D Series model, introduced in 1957 and rated at 34.08 belt and 30.91 drawbar horsepower. The D14 had a 14 gallon gas fuel capacity, and 22.3 gallon propane fuel capacity. The D14 was made from 1957 to 1960, when it was replaced by the D-15. 17,474 units were made. The D14 weighed about 3,880 pounds. D15 The Allis-Chalmers D15 was essentially the same as the D14 with the same engine but a higher compression ratio and increased RPMs. It also had power steering. The D15 had a 16 gallon fuel capacity for gas and diesel, and a 15.75 gallon capacity for LP gas. 17,434 units were built during their production from 1960 to 1962, with a price of $4,400 in 1967. D17 1958, the Allis-Chalmers D17 was introduced, followed by the D10 and the D12 in 1959, in which year Allis-Chalmers made as many as 50 model configurations of the D10, 12, 14, and 17. The D17 was made in both gas, diesel, and LPG, it's 226 cubic inch engine turned 1,650 rpm's, and was tested at about 51 belt and 46 drawbar horsepower. 62,540 D-17s were produced during their 10-year run. The diesel D17 had a six cylinder engine and weighed about 4,660 pounds. D10 and D12 The Allis-Chalmers D10 and Allis-Chalmers D12]] replaced the Allis-Chalmers Model B and Allis-Chalmers Model C, respectively, and were not made with narrow front-ends; their wide front ends were adjustable. Both models were tested at 28.5 belt and 25.8 drawbar horsepower and had 138.7 cubic-inch engines; the only difference between the two was that the D12 had longer front-axle sleeves and a wider front axle adjustment for wider rows. 5,304 D10s and 4,070 D12s were made in their 10-year run from 1959 to 1968. D19 The Allis-Chalmers D19 was introduced in 1961 to suit the needs of larger farmers. It was the first D Series tractor besides the diesel D17 to have a six cylinder engine. It's horsepower was: 71.54 gas; 66.19 propane, and 66.92 diesel. It's displacement was 262 cubic inches. The diesel model was the first in the industry to come standard with a turbocharger, boosting both horsepower and fuel economy. 10,591 units were built, and they weighed about 6650 to 6840 pounds. The D19 was manufactured until 1964. D19s were known for running smoothly and fairly quietly. D21 ]] The Allis-Chalmers D21 was introduced in 1963, and was the largest of the D Series, as well as the first Allis-Chalmers tractor to exceed 100 horsepower; rated at 103 horsepower. The D21 was styled significantly differently to the other D Series with full fenders, a large platform, and a rear-mounted fuel tank which held 52 gallons, allowing an average of 10 hours of field work. The D21 was not turbocharged until 1965, which pushed it's horsepower up to about 128. Before this move, the D21 found itself outmoded by the Allis-Chalmers 190-XT, even though that tractor was rated at 93 horsepower. See also * List of Allis-Chalmers tractors * List of Allis-Chalmers engines References * Vintage Farm Tractors by Ralph W. Sanders Google Book Result * tractordata.com D14 * tractordata.com D15 * tractordata.com D17 * tractordata.com D19 * tractorshop.com D19 * tractordata.com D21 * toytractorshow.com D21 D series Category:Tractors built in the United States Category:Tractors by model number Category:Tractor model ranges Category:Tractor models introduced in 1957 Category:Tractor models discontinued in 1969